


sole food

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: it's not something he was proud of.it's not something that was his fault either.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	sole food

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if chuck didn't keep talking about feet on his streams, this wouldn't have had to happen. but he does, so...it happened. he mentioned something about having pics of orange's feet on his phone and then made the chat make orange a wikifeet so like...come on. i was possessed.
> 
> title is the title for obvious reasons. i mean, come on. chuck taylor's canon foot fetish.
> 
> i've never written foot fetish stuff and i probably won't ever write it again. so, enjoy.

Look, it really was Orange’s fault. If the guy had stopped bitching about how much his feet hurt for five seconds, Chuck wouldn’t have felt obligated to offer to rub them, and they wouldn’t be in this mess.

Okay, so it was probably his fault that he forgot about his...ah… _thing_ with feet until Orange was sliding his socks off and pushing the left one into his lap. And he had seen Orange’s feet before, they lived together and showered in the same room and stuff, it was just a part of being that weird theater athlete hybrid that came with being a professional wrestler. But he could usually just ignore the fact that the guy had the perfect feet, he was vaguely aware of the fact of course, but it was easy to ignore it until they were literally being pushed into his lap.

Chuck swallowed thickly as Orange dumped both of his feet into his lap like it was nothing. And it probably was nothing to Orange, he wasn’t the freak with the creepy pervert fetish for feet like Chuck was, the one fetish that people made fun of the most on twitter. No, they were just a part of his body, like an elbow or the back of his hand to him…

Not to Chuck though.

He could hardly breathe as he curled a hand around a slender ankle, nearly choking as Orange pointed his toes slightly when he lifted it up. Smooth soles, soft skin with long, perfect toes, he slid his thumb up into the arch and had to stop himself from gasping.

He really did have perfect feet. It was an awful conclusion to come to when he had one in his hand, the other pressed against his thigh.

“C’mon, Chuck,” he huffed out, half whining, “you said you would.”

What a brat. But it hardly mattered to him, not when he was worried about popping a boner, Orange noticing because his foot was right there. That foot, sliding a slender toe down the line of it in his pants, pressing the arch right against it…

_Shit._

Okay, he really needed to calm down. And get to work, because Orange was going to start bitching about the so generously offered foot rub taking too long like the brat he is, and the longer he thought about it instead of doing it, the worse it was going to get.

So, he steeled himself and started, digging his thumb into the perfect arch of his foot and starting to rub in slow circles. Orange wiggled his toes and sighed softly, leaning back against the arm of the couch and letting his eyelids droop slightly.

“Feel good?” Chuck asked, hoping he didn’t sound as wrecked as he felt.

“Yeah. Real good.” He said, voice soft.

He looked relaxed as Chuck set off to work, the exact opposite of how Chuck felt. He was all wound up, muscles tight as he tried not to focus on how pretty and delicate his foot was, skin warm and too soft. His toenails were trimmed neatly and he was clean, having just come out of the shower to complain about how bad his feet hurt, and Chuck had to try his hardest to not think about how his skin might taste.

Chuck felt like the biggest fucking creep on planet Earth, pushing his sick fantasies out of his head in favor of making his friend feel better. That was the only reason Orange wanted a foot rub anyway, cause he was in pain, and Chuck was sexualizing his feet like a giant pervert, he just needed to shut his brain off…

But he had been shutting his brain off about this for years. Anyone who he had mentioned it to had immediately shied away or even outright insulted him, he’d only had one girlfriend who had let him touch her feet, and she had freaked out when he had gotten hard from it, like he hadn’t just told her that he had a Thing-with-a-capital-T for feet. And, yeah, he probably should’ve told Orange that he had said Thing, but he hadn’t known that it was going to get to him like that, he thought that he could keep that part of his brain turned off like he usually did.

He supposed that his brain was done being shut off.

Chuck placed the foot in his hand down onto his thigh, picking up the neglected one and setting off to work on it. He started off at the heel for this one, using both of his thumbs to push and rub at his skin. Orange groaned softly and Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin, flushing slightly.

“Yeah?” He asked, shakily.

“Yeah,” Orange breathed, head falling back, “feels so good. I’m going to need you to do this more often. You’re good at it.”

It was definitely an innocent statement, but it put heat into the pit of his stomach as he dragged his thumbs up into the arch over and over again. Being able to touch Orange’s fucking perfect little feet whenever he wanted, he wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to handle it. Hell, he wasn’t exactly handling it well at all, starting to get half hard in his jeans.

Luckily, he had his dick tucked away on the other side of his pants from where Orange’s foot was resting, and he had already finished with that foot. Plus, Orange had his head back and his eyes shut, innocently enjoying his massage.

“I can do that for you.” Chuck said, laughing softly.

He let himself enjoy it as well, considering that there was no way Orange was going to find out he was hard from it. Orange wasn’t objecting as he slid up to massage each toe slowly, reverently. 

Of course, he would notice if he bent down and took his big toe into his mouth, sucking slowly and running his tongue over the bottom of it, tasting his clean skin. So he didn’t do that, but he bent and spread them, licking his lips as he watched them move.

He chanced a glance up at Orange, looking between his legs and hoping...well, he didn’t know what he was hoping for. A sign that he was as into it as Chuck was, bulging at the front of his sweats, flushed across his chest, eyes wide and hopeful. Instead, he wasn’t bulging anywhere, blissed out from a relaxing, non-sexual foot massage, almost as if he could fall asleep right there on the couch.

Chuck didn’t know why, but it sort of made him… _angry_ in a way. Mostly at himself, but...but he wanted Orange to be in the same hell as him, agonizing over the way Chuck was touching his feet, _wanting_ as much as he did. Instead, he was left as the only pervert in the situation, stuck in his own head.

He needed to stop touching Orange’s feet and go to take a cold shower, hopefully punishing himself enough to stop his brain from associating Orange with his fetish. He dragged his thumbs down the arches of his foot one last time, going to push him away and say that he was finished, but Orange stopped him.

“Hey, can you do the other one for a bit longer? It’s still a little sore.” He asked.

Chuck nodded, letting his other foot rest on his other thigh and oh shit, right on top of his raging boner. He could see his life flash before his eyes, along with Orange yelling at him, moving out, and never speaking to him again.

“Um…” Orange said, sitting up slowly.

“Um…” Chuck responded.

He should say something, anything, try to explain it away. He had the boner before he started, he was about to go and jerk off before Orange so rudely interrupted. Something, anything, to get him out of this awful, awkward situation he had put himself in.

“Sorry.” Was what he said instead, cheeks bright red with his embarrassment.

Chuck really didn’t know why Orange hadn’t run for the hills or, at very least, moved the foot that was currently resting on his throbbing, leaking dick. What an awful, terrible thing to subject his friend to, he really was the worst human being on the whole planet.

“Is...is it from me?” He asked, cheeks flushed.

Lying would probably make it worse. Well, probably not, but he was talking before he could make up a lie.

“Um. Yeah, it’s you.” 

Orange took a moment to process that, blond eyebrows furrowed. He looked sorta strange in that deep think state, and Chuck realized that it was because he’d never seen the guy have a thought in the entire time he’s known him. Now he was having to think about Chuck’s weird gross fetishes, fuck, he sucked as a person and a friend.

“My...my feet?” He said, toes spreading and pushing over his cock, making Chuck gasp and nod quickly, eyes squeezing shut.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chuck said, inelegant like it was forced out of him, “yeah, fuck, it’s your feet. Orange, please, just...drop it, okay? Let’s just act like this never happened.”

He didn’t move his foot though, keeping it over his cock, pushing just a bit harder. And, fuck, it felt incredible, forbidden thoughts flowing freely as he let out another gasp and shot Orange a warning look.

“It’s uh...it’s okay, it’s just that I’ve never um...I’ve never thought about it before. Have you...um...done it?” 

Christ, the guy was stammering, so far out of his element because of Chuck’s dumb horny pervert brain. But he hadn’t run for the hills yet, and Chuck wasn’t about to force him to if it got him a shot at something he’d wanted forever and hadn’t ever been able to get.

“...No. No one’s ever let me do anything like this.” he said, voice quiet as he tightened his grip slightly around Orange’s ankle.

Chuck looked up from where his fingers curled around his slim ankle, looking at Orange’s flushed face. He had a pretty, petal pink lip snagged between his teeth, worrying it until it was bright red and spit-slicked when he released it.

He moved his foot slightly, tracing over the hot line of Chuck’s erection with his toe experimentally. His skin was so red, flushed from head to, fuck, toe, and Chuck just...really wanted to touch him everywhere. But, most of all, he wanted to touch his perfect feet.

“Okay.” Orange breathed, and Chuck’s own breath got caught in his throat.

“‘Okay’, what, Orange? I...I’m gonna need to hear you say it and I need you to be sure.”

“You can uh...touch me. My feet.” He said, breath hitching in his throat at the word.

It wasn’t exactly confident but, god, Chuck didn’t care. Not when someone was giving him permission to touch their feet, not when that someone wasn’t just anyone, it was Orange. With his perfect, petite feet, the exact shape that Chuck found the most attractive. Of course, maybe he found them the most attractive because they belonged to Orange, but he did have objectively nice feet. Even if he didn’t have a fetish for them, he’d know that they were nice, and they fit perfectly in his hand.

He nodded, sliding his hand up to cup his foot, staring down at it almost reverently. Orange moved his other foot over his cock slowly, rubbing him lightly. It wasn’t enough pressure, not really, but he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, hips bucking up gently. 

“Why uh...why feet?” Orange asked, voice a little thin and high.

“I dunno. It’s always been there, in the back of my mind.”

“Huh,” he said, confused, and Chuck didn’t blame him because he really didn’t have a complete answer for him, “why...why my feet?”

And it was a perfectly valid question but, combined with the way it felt in his hand, rubbing against his cock, it had his throat going dry.

“Fuck. They’re just...they’re perfect. The arch is so deep and...and _pretty_ , fuck…” Chuck breathed out.

And he couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He knew it made him a big pervert, made him scum, but he couldn’t resist anymore, fully at the end of his rope. He brought Orange’s foot up to his mouth and pressed a reverent kiss to the arch, slow and slightly open mouthed.

He wasn’t sure what the reaction he was expecting, perhaps he figured that it’d be the thing that would make Orange finally snap out of this weird trance he was in where he was letting Chuck be a big foot pervert, but he definitely didn’t expect him to arch slightly and gasp, pushing his other foot against his cock a little more. It had Chuck moaning, bucking his hips and pressing his lips against the arch again and again.

And a part of him wished it wasn’t happening, because he knew that he was breaking down those walls that he’d put up. He knew that he was going to need more, and he still didn’t know if Orange would let him do it again.

“Oh…! What uh...what else?” 

“The size, they’re so small. Kinda...uh...kinda like the rest of you. They fit in my hand perfectly...fuck, like they were made to be there.”

It sounded so dumb to say out loud, muffled against his foot as he pressed more kisses to the sole of his foot, moving up past the arch to the widest spot below the toes. He couldn’t read the expression on Orange’s face, but he didn’t move away and Chuck...probably wouldn’t let him, if he was being honest. So it was a good thing that he didn’t move away, because he really didn’t want to have to confront that line of thought.

“Fuck, and your toes,” he groaned out, unprompted, “they’re so...fuck, they’re so cute. And long, but uh...small, like the rest of your foot.”

Orange’s foot stroked over his cock a little faster, somewhat awkwardly. Of course it was awkward, he’d never done it before, but it felt fucking incredible to Chuck. Better than any shitty, messy handjob he’d ever gotten, even over layers of clothing.

He could finally read the expression on his face when he pressed a kiss to his big toe, the way his red bitten lips parted around a sharp gasp.

Chuck didn’t know what he expected when he opened his mouth and lathed his tongue over his big toe, but it definitely wasn’t Orange arching and _moaning_. Like...like he _liked_ it. 

_Fuck_. He felt crazed, like he might die if he didn’t open his mouth and close his lips around his toe. He made eye contact with Orange as he gave it an experimental suck, eyes wide as Orange moaned for it like he was into it.

Orange clearly hadn’t expected it either, immediately throwing a hand over his face and arching shamefully.

“Shit,” he whimpered, voice breathy and high, “oh god.”

And Chuck could only keep sucking at his toe, tongue stroking along the bottom of it. He had resisted the urge to look at his crotch, unsure if he wanted to see the proof that Orange was just humoring him. But he was arching and panting, hauling himself up to dig fingers into Chuck’s hair to hold him there, and he couldn’t help but look, realizing that he was just as hard as Chuck was.

“You like this.” Chuck said dumbly, pulling back just a bit to say it.

“Chuck.” Orange breathed in response, using his hand on Chuck’s hair to pull him back down onto his toe.

He responded with a soft laugh, sucking his second toe into his mouth along with the biggest one, pushing his tongue between them and making Orange whine, high and pretty.

“Touch yourself.” Chuck said after a while, pulling off just to say it before latching his mouth back on.

And it was definitely a trip to see it, Orange desperately pushing a hand down his sweats to curl a hand around himself and jerk himself off. Just because Chuck was sucking on his toes, playing with his feet. It had his head spinning if he was being honest, Orange _liked_ it. They...they could do this again.

His own erection was second to the feeling of Orange shaking down to the toes that were in his mouth, arching and moaning prettily as he got himself off because of Chuck’s tongue on his feet.

It didn’t take him very long, just a few moments of his mouth on his skin and his own hand around his cock, for him to ruin the inside of his sweats. He pushed up, moaning Chuck’s name desperately as he rutted up into his own fist.

Only then did Chuck allow himself to put a hand on the foot pressed loosely against his cock, pushing him down harder and bucking up into it, still sucking at his toes as he pushed up against that foot until he was cumming as well. It was his turn to ruin his pants, moaning hoarse around his mouthful. 

He sucked at Orange’s toes until the aftershocks resided, until they could both stop shaking.

And, fuck, so much for an innocent foot rub.

Chuck could only laugh, soft as he hauled himself up over Orange. It was probably gross to kiss him but, fuck it, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, thinking incredulously that his mouth had touched Orange’s toes before they touched his lips.

Orange kissed him back just for a minute, pulling back to give him a stunned, yet pleased look.

It was a sweet moment. Too sweet actually, and Chuck could only open his mouth to try and ruin it.

“Can’t believe you liked that, you little foot pervert.”

But Orange only laughed, whacking his arm lightly.

“Shut up. You’re the foot pervert.” He said between giggles.

And Chuck laughed too, tilting their foreheads together.

“Yeah. Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
